The 41 Enigma and The Universal Truth!
by KT Emmanuel Atis the first
Summary: True Story of how God revealed to me the secrets of true love and why we are here! These are the Universal Truths of how he have gave me visions and revelations and how almost everything relates to 41! Jesus spoke Tamil, Every religion is connected! The Rainbow Warriors help Yeshua save the world from Iblis and his servants. and all the evidence for everything i say is in here!


Introduction! The Girl manifested from Wisdom! Lakiyah (2005)

Well just listen this may sound like a fairy tale but i promise you these people and event are real ik them personally and they all have Facebook and you can search the events on the internet im telling yous mind blowing. Well if you have an open mind it will be! On Jan 2005 a high school student named KT Atis prayed for wisdom. he said in the bible it reads James 1:5 "If any of you lacks wisdom, you should ask God, who gives generously to all without finding fault, and it will be given to you." And a couple weeks later a girl named LaKiyah asked him out. The weirdest thing is she was the cutest girl in school. he said wow u have a wired name and she said ikr it means wisdom! GOD gave him wisdom in the form of a woman! He was very unattractive having pimples and hitting puberty. but yea she was his first Valentine and she was born two months before Valentine's Day on the same day ! So her birthday was December 14! This is all just the beginning it gets very wired crazy and VERY interesting. You know how Adam and Eve ate the fruit? Well On Valentine's Day it was the two of them standing in the hallway KT Atis looked at her and she looked at him both smiling he had two choices kiss her on the lips... but she had a band-aide on her cheek... so KT kissed her on the cheek a sign of healing! He wished to heal her and make her happy even if he couldn't be with her. An angel came to him and said, "Now you will go through 3 heartbreaks before you find the one!" And the wired thing is they went to a high school in Indianapolis, in called Pike High School! and ironically the mascot was called the Red Devils. But yeah any way they later broke up and everyone wanted to fight him and do harm to him cause he broke up with the cutest girl in high school! at the time! And this was the angels saying do not leave your soul mate because the devils in this world will attack you and her. Don't leave the Great Spirit of God. Or the Enemy will attack. And it's the same thing going on in the world today we left God and walked away from peace now we are vulnerable to evils and pain this is not God's world. This is the devils world! His greatest trick was making a land where people can do what they want when they want where they want they called it America! They will use this country to deceive the whole world but a few will be wakened and they will revolt and help change the world but only by the power of God can they succeed! God wants to use us to prove to the world he is real that's why he is touching out to us and working miracles! He used KT Atis as spiritual puppet if you will to bring the story to life now this stuff is amazing i can't even tell you everything in this one paragraph it gets more amazing! But imma do my best to break it down for you one by one. Now don't think KT Atis is God's favorite and stuff. God talks to everybody but only few listen and KT Atis is one of the few who listens! We all make mistakes but it takes a man to admit those mistakes! And at the last day of school he was telling his friend he has a feeling that his soul mate will be revealed when everyone says the world is ending. He didn't know it yet but he was right!

The Second Heart Break: Claudia ((2008))

3 years has passed KT has become a sinner and a very bad man. Evil in his soul and spirit doing things as he pleased. On December 31, 2007 he sinned for the last time! God had enough and told him that he would go through the worst heartbreak ever! I now understand that the endurance of pain is pleasure. When you sacrifice your well-being to the lord and give up your peaceful and loving life for the will of God you will be blessed! And that's exactly what KT did he accepted the will of God even if it broke his heart and cause him emotional pain and stress! 2008 came and he had a DREAM of this woman named Claudia she was trapped in the darkness and he tried to save her but was pulled down by demons! He didn't know what the dream had meant but later on he found out! He got his first job at Wal-Mart. And the same woman he meets in his DREAMS WAS THERE AT WALMART! but he didn't notice her for he was in love with another woman at the time. But she turned him down. So about a week later KT is just now entering in the break room at Wal-Mart he was walking texting his brother Franklin and this time the voice came back and said, "LOOK! do you see that woman over there? Go and talk to her!" KT just stared and continued texting the voice came back to him even stronger saying, "STOP! What are you doing go and talk to her!" He thought it was his own voice. He thought he was just going crazy or something! And continued to walk off. The voice in his head got angry and said "GO AND TALK TO HER I COMMAND YOU! SHE NEEDS YOUR HELP" and KT said whatever she needs help with is her problem and he didn't even care to look up as he was texting. And the voice made one last final command saying, "IF YOU DO NOT GO AND TALK TO HER YOU WILL REGRET IT FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!" KT knew then it wasn't his own voice he wasn't tripping. He was not dreaming. This was real! He looked over at the sad woman with her head down on the table not showing her face not one bit! So he goes and sits in front of her still texting not even looking at her and says, "What's wrong with you?" Feeling silly he is doing this and asking questions cause a voice told him to do so who later would be revealed as God and Angel of God. She did not even look up at him, slightly raising her head off the table she said, "Nothing..." Neither does he look at when he replies but rudely states in an angry voice... "THIS IS AMERICA! LOOK AT ME WHEN YOU SPEAK!" She smiles and looks up at him and IMMEDIATELY her breath is drawn away and her eyes widen bigger than ever! As if she saw a ghost! KT still texting can see everything happening in the corner of his eye finally sees that she is ready to talk! And puts the phone away and looks over at her! And he too loses his breathe and his eyes widen. To his amazement he has seen her before! But how he never seen this woman before in his life! She starts to smile and KT begins to think this was a trick from GOD! Or maybe the devil even. Then he asks God "Is this witchcraft? Did she put a spell on me?" "NO!" says the Lord. KT waits for another reply but hears nothing and what's even worst he doesn't even know what's going on! But very soon they both start to get comfortable and start to smile and laugh against their own will. Soon after they begin to accept this new found feeling. The Lord says this as a soul feeling and very few people experience this. You laugh and smile against your will. You are at peace 100% that's what KT told me. And Claudia even said it felt better than sex. KT told me everyone needs to know about this feeling and need to experience this! NOW this is where the story starts to get crazy! He knew the name of her husband and everything that has happened in her past. And even she said, "I felt like I've seen you before." But that's impossible because she just moved to America from Mexico. They later started hanging out. She knew everything about him and he knew everything about her. She knew where exactly he was and where he was going to be her even knew when he was coming into the break room and she would say here he comes and her friends would be speechless when they see him walk in on Q! I even talked to some of the people who worked at that Wal-Mart and they confirmed it. Wired things happened when the two of them were there! One time KT was working and the angel came to him and said quick stand in the light and they argued so much and the Angel said, "IF YOU DO NOT STAND IN THE LIGHT..." But before he could finish KT stood in the light and said there! "Are you happy now I..." But before he could finish Claudia walked pass and blushed. She later told her friends you shoulda seen him standing in the light he looked like an Angel! However things happened and they broke up. KT didn't even know she was married! But he had an idea she was married because a voice told him the name of her husband. Anarbol. He was hurting her so she was seeking a way out a way away from him and she thought she had found it in KT but when he began to ignore her (cause he had suspicions of her being married) They left each other alone and Claudia was heartbroken. And KT dream came true he tried to save her but couldn't cause she was married and the demons dragged her away and pulled KT away as well. By separating the two of them they killed two birds with one stone. And God's words also came true KT would go through the worst heartbreak of his life before the end of 2008! Claudia left Wal-Mart and KT eventually was fired May 2nd. But his ordeal wasn't over he came face to face with demons. Literally in the flesh and face to face no metaphor not symbolically he literally seen these things trying to get him. He lost all emotions, He was unable to smile and laugh. He was robot like. He believes without emotions no one could hurt his feelings but in order for us to experience true love we have to be accepting the pain. We must accept evil that way there is a reason for good and love to rescue us. Without evil we wouldn't need God. The world would be too perfect! Without pain we wouldn't now true love. Without heartbreak we would know healing. So there needs to be evil for there to be good. And the illuminati is the evil of the evil so who is the good? The Warriors of the Rainbow is the good and the blessings in this world! Well how do we know this? Through evidence and logic and common sense! We are who we are! If you have the power to help somebody do it! Cause if they shall meet their doom you are worse than the people who dragged them to hell!

The third Heartbreak Breanna ((2011)) Birthday May 2, 1994

Another 3 years had passed. This is the final heartbreak of KT. After the third heartbreak he would know the secrets of the universe all the evidence the proof that he plays a role in the world and end time! These stories I'm telling you must be told to you for it presents the proof and the story itself is evidence the rainbow Warriors exist cause every woman he been with was of different cultures. Although he has been looking for love God brought the women in his life. He didn't choose them nor did they choose him God brought the women in his life so I could tell you this story today! Anyway he meet this girl on a dating website. Her name was Bree aka Dha Queen. She is white with brown hair and brown eyes! They have been talking in Jan 2011 but she tested his love to see how faithfully he truly was. She was ready to see him July 2011. 6 months later. She asked him out July 20th 2011 the same day as Claudia birthday. When this had happen KT remembered the kiss he had given to LaKiyah 6 years before on Valentine's Day. When the Angel said, "You WILL go through 3 heartbreaks before you find the one!" KT knew he was gonna have his heartbroken because he had prayed for wisdom. but he didn't wanna believe it! Everything was going perfect She called him every day and texted him every day so there's no way she could cheat on him. Or anything. But lo, even tho she didn't cheat he did get his heartbroken. He had forgotten all about the 3 heartbreaks everything was to perfect. Enraged! He cheated on her with a girl name Akilyah. And if you arrange the letters around it Spells Lakiyah. His first Love! So basically he cheated on Bree (the third heartbreak with his 1st love Lakiyah) and what's even more wired her birthday is September 15th 2 months after KT's birthday but on the same day! Just like Lakiyah's birthday was two months before Valentine's Day but on the same day (Dec 14th.)

He just couldn't trust her. And on their 2nd month Anniversary of dating Sept 20 was Erin L Weber's birthday! She had a major crush on KT but Bree found out and told little Erin off! Erin was reported saying it was her worst heartbreak ever from the best man she ever fell in love with! But KT still couldn't trust her he had major trust issues! So he cheated on her again but this time with a girl born July 20th! Born the same day as Claudia and born on the day KT and Bree dated. And he CHEATED on her again this time with a girl name Breanna! The same name as his gf. This was no coincidence he knew somebody was talking to him. So he admitted to Bree what he had done but she still loved him. KT knew then he didn't deserve this woman so on November 11th at 11:11am he prayed not for his own selfish needs and wants but he prayed and said give us what we deserve if it is eternal pain then let it be eternal pain but if it is eternal pleasure and peace then let it be. Praying everyday just make Bree happy give her a true love it is not me. KT broke his own heart this time. But the angels were right three heartbreaks and then the secrets of the universe would be revealed! The meaning of life etc. But however it's not that easy. He knew he couldn't make Bree happy so he did the hardest thing ever letting her go. And it's true sometimes when you love someone you have to let them go. It's the something with God he won't force himself on you. If you wish to leave he'll let you go. Cause he know can't nobody do you better than him! And If you let someone go you know they truly love you if they come back. Now KT is depressed again but because he cheated on Bree so many times. God sent an angel to tell KT you must go through one last heart break! "NO I CAN'T DO IT!" KT was in tears. Couldn't handle the pain and stress of someone leave. "How do you think god feels when people stray from him?" Said the angel. "Come on you can do it." KT and the angel were debating. KT was telling the angel no God already promised only 3 heartbreaks and it would be finished why am i still here? I'm done. And God came to him saying, "Who are you to tell me when you are done?!" KT cries and the Lord comforts him. "I promise after this you will meet your true soul mate the love of your life! Just promise to take care of her and treat her right she needs you." KT accepted but he didn't care about his soul mate in his heart he just wanted to please the Lord and do what was right in his eye!

THE NEW ERA! The Fourth Lake! ((2011/2012)) Akilyah September 15th

A demon came to KT saying you will soon meet your true love (and how did the demon knows this is beyond me) and you should kill her sacrifice her to the devil for fame and fortune. But even depressed KT just couldn't do it. It was not in his nature to do so they bugged him continually hoping he would say yes. But he just wouldn't do it. A couple days later another demon came to KT in a dream and told him, "You will meet a virgin and she will give you a son. You should sacrifice this child to the devil so you can become famous and popular. KT tired of being bugged and harassed said ok sure. but in his heart he was lying! AND THE DEMON KNEW THIS! That's which makes sense when you think about it because the next day they said are you sure you're going to do it? KT said yes i will do it! But the demons knew he was lying. KT left all this behind him pretty soon for the Lord spoke to him and said, "It is true you will meet your soul mate pretty soon and you will meet a virgin and she will give birth but do not sacrifice the child!" The New Year opened up waking up next to Akilyah for the first time! KT spent all New Year's Day crying in pain being tormented and sinned the next day he felt bad! He started 2012 off in a sinful way. The Lord spoke to him again! "Since you disobeyed me you will have to fight for your love. I was gonna simply hand it over to you but you will fight for your love like never before! You're gonna have to fight for your love like I have to fight for your attention and affection!" Once again KT is gonna see how God feels! And God was right the whole year of 2012 was spent fighting for his soul mate and true love and affection! KT protected Akilyah like the Lord said. They grew very fond of each other but even Akilyah started to notice the wired things going on around her and KT. KT's third eye would always vibrate and shake and move. ALWAYS! They attended Super Bowl 46. 4+6 is 10. 10 is the number of completion. We have 10 toes and ten fingers, tenth anniversaries, And this stuff is ONLY THE BEGINNING! They live with each other for a short time! And every girl he had said he was the best thing that ever happens to them. This wasn't KT being romantic this was the Holy Spirit inside of him guiding him! Akilyah and KT became best friends and lovers once again KT forgotten about the prophecy he believed he could actually be happy with her but he was on a spiritual mission! Once again this saga ended in heartbreak. But this time they were literally torn apart people had come into their lives and ripped them apart and little did he know Akilyah was pregnant with his baby. She would soon have a miscarriage in July! The last time they seen each other was in March towards the end they fought vigorously for one another! But to no avail. KT had almost reached enlightenment! For years and years he had studied all religions and believes all religions are one. We are all equal we are all one! Happy that he have done the will of God and protected Akilyah and let Bree go against his will, showed Claudia true love and accepted Lakiyah for showing him the way KT felt complete. God brought women in his life so he could experience pain because a woman completes a man! So what best way to bring pain upon a man with the one thing they cherish most... true love? And that's how Satan wishes to defeat God by bringing pain upon God by taking all that he loves his creations. And if you want to control a man you take what he loves most. I.e. his wife, children, family member etc. And any man can be brought or controlled! The world can be controlled easily and they are cause the government tells you you cannot buy or sell without money and license they have what the world care about most and that is money and people will do whatever it takes to make money even if it means working 9 hour shifts and giving the government 7% takes. And only making $7.00 an hour. There was a video on you tube talking about people today are slaves for 3 months. Cause for 3 months people work for free and all that money goes to the government. The world is dead asleep but you and i are about to wake them up like never before! Anything is possible that what KT told me!

The Soul mate The Fifth Lake Htwe Beckey Lwin - Birthday: July 15th

KT has been having dreams of an asian woman and God came to KT and told him he would meet this Asian woman. He had a dream of her before he meets her and then on a MMO video game called IMVU he meet this Asian girl Htwe. The wired thing is he was listening to Asian music and Jpop and stuff since December 2011 and now it's March 2012 and he is talking to this Thai girl. Ok now listen very carefully everything gets crazy from here on out. She was told to ask him out on April 1st. And ever since they both been seeing the number 41. KT has been seeing the number 41 even way back in January 2012. He really didn't know what it ment though. They would finish each other sentences and what the other was thinking they would say what the other was thinking without even realizing it. They both were freaked out. On April 1st KT was told to accept the relationship request. KT was uneasy about dating a girl he only known for couple weeks but a voice told him it would be okay so he accepted the relationship request all because a friend told him to! And what's even more wired he was having a WWE WrestleMania party April 1st, 2012! And do you know the theme song for WrestleMania 28? watch?v=iy0Yw8O-8-I

KT Atis said a voice came to him and gave him dreams of all these women how they would come together and how they would date and become close and how they would fall apart. KT wanted to be with them but he had to testify and tell the story he had to prove to the world GOD is still alive and real. He didn't understand it at first but he had to go through the heartbreak to understand wisdom indeed he now has wisdom because of the heartbreak and pain and its true we must learn pain before we know love and pleasure. He is a prophet I believe! He will lead the rainbow Warriors even his name means leader. You probably asking yourself why a woman must come into his life and break his heart to enlighten him? Well who can bring a man to his lowest other than a woman? A dog is a man's best friend but it is WOMAN who completes a man! And he says the heartbreak he felt is something no one on earth should feel it was deep and heartbreaking he says he use to feel God's pain and it was unimaginable almost like going to hell! But yeah every story religion has a story and miracles and prophets and heroes! This new religion will unite the world in a new spiritual wonder. A new universal conscience and spiritual bliss! And the story is the history of the world! And its prophets and messengers are KT Atis, Lakiyah, Claudia, Breanna, Akilyah, Htwe and Devika. And we the people are the Warriors and of course we already know who the enemy is! God used KT Atis as a puppet because GOD knew KT Atis would give himself to GOD so GOD used him to tell a very important story that we are all one and must help each other to succeed! Together we can change the world. KT Atis gave us a great story and the miracles that happens in the story is proof something is out there and that something is a VERY positive force telling us not to give up the time to unite is now! And this is proof that GOD is talking to him telling him to wake up the rainbow warriors. In the bible and Quran and just about every religion says that says the stars and birthdays are signs for the people of earth! Well listen KT Atis was playing a computer game one day called Civilization 4. The game is about history and civilization. In this game he had conquered the world but he renamed the cities after prophets and gave them holy names like the city of Yeshua etc. and he renamed the earth to YHWH's world. And he asked himself if we are really children of God why did they name the United States its current name. Instead they named all these places after people they love on earth like Alexandria was named after the conquer Alexander, Washington DC was named after George Washington and America was named after an explorer. Even Jesus said give unto Cesar what belongs to Cesar and give to the lord what belongs to the lord. And this was God's world but we handed it over to the devil. The words we say are really curse words KT say they literally curse you. When you say fuck you are attempting to curse that person but it doesn't work unless they curse you back. This is why Jesus said turn the other cheek. The words we use and the words we spell affect our everyday life. If this was God's world we wouldn't be killing stealing there would be no racist but this is the devil's world cause every time you turn on the news someone was murdered or kidnapped God would not allow this in his world but it's our fault we handed it over to Satan and we choose not to do anything about. Albert Einstein said it best. "The world is in distress not because there are evil people doing evil things. But because there are people that know there is evil in the world and choose not to do anything about it." We must change the way we live and we will start to see better days! But anyway. KT had asked God after he received this revelation, how do i know that you are God? Prove to me that you are who you say you are. KT begged and prayed vigorously. So God answered him and said, "I Am That I Am! The God who freed the Hebrews. YHWH! And here is proof I am God and I am real. Your birthday is July 15th. July is the 7th month the 7th letter is G the 15th letter is O your soul mate the woman you use to dream of as a child she was born the same day as you. And the two of you were united April 1st. April is the 4th month and the 4th letter is D. The 1 represents unity and Elohim. So 71541 is GOD. This is why you seen 41 all the time and everyday it was a sign from me to let you know i am here."

The Evidence

At the beginning of 2013 God told KT he would meet a new woman. Some people believe she is the reincarnation of the Goddess Sita or an avatar or just someone special. Cause her name is Devika and Devika means Goddess in Hindi. She wa born August 29! THE 241st day of the year! When you write Sita in Hindi you write 241 as the first three letters! KT Atis backwards is Sita TK! And Sita was a very import Hindu Goddess! And God told KT that in 2013 all things would start to be revealed the Rainbow Warriors will start to wake up. Even KT phone number is 941! And so much more. On November 1st KT made a video for HTWE on YouTube. And 41 days later on Dec 12, 2012 an asteroid named toutATIS 4179 made a very close approach to earth at 6:41pm. The first video of the asteroid uploaded on the internet was 41 seconds long. July 15,1888 On the exact same day KT Atis was born but 100 years before a volcano named Mount Bonsai in Japan erupted the eruption was so strong it created five colorful lakes. And the angelic messenger Lakiyah, Claudia, Breanna, Akilyah, and Htwe are all different races and religions! ALL FIVE OF THEM! But the volcano created two very large lakes and this could be representing as Devika and KT Atis. Also when you take a clock and replace the numbers with months and if you draw a line to the months they were born you get a perfect star. And each end of the star points at the months they were born. And Claudia birthday is July 20th Bree was united with KT July 20th. KT was fired from Wal-Mart his first job May 2nd. Bree birthday is May 2nd. It's all too much i could go and on and on and on but I got to tell u the message ! This guy KT is amazing he knew things far beyond his years and he even healed my friend a couple times. He is the real deal. We must all unite not because he says so but because we all must live a better life the time is now there will be a few people of the Rainbow Warriors who will become LEGENDS they will start the movement and spread the words of KT and start the movement these people will be remembered for all time! We must start now inside your mind if you are mind blown then imagine what's going to happen to the next person you tell. Then imagine when they tell the next and so on. There will be a revolution. If the enemy knew a religious and spiritual movement was taking place they would be frighten even their technology couldn't stop us and 100s of years from now people all over would speak of the rainbow warriors. but we cannot hesitate. Anything is possible you just need someone to tell you that it is so. And it WILL be so!


End file.
